


La furia della marea

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo si confronta con il lato più oscuro di Takeshi.





	La furia della marea

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del P0rnfest!: Yamamoto Takeshi/Superbi Squalo: Come la marea.

La furia della marea  
  
  


Le onde del mare s'infrangeva sulla battigia facendo sprizzare spuma tutt'intorno, scurendo e inumidendo la sabbia.

All'orizzonte la massa d'acqua si confondeva con il cielo blu terso, le nuvole erano a loro volta tinte di riflessi azzurri.

Squalo si slacciò gli stivali e li sfilò, lasciandoli scivolare sulla sabbia su cui era seduto. Giocherellò con una ciocca argentea della sua lunga capigliatura, passando le dita coperte dal guanto nero su di essa.

"Voi..." sussurrò roco.

Osservò Takeshi ritto davanti a lui, il giovane teneva i piedi immersi fino alle caviglie.

"Oggi il vostro moccioso della nuvola fissato con le regole ha finalmente acconsentito a farmi vedere le tue pagelle". Aggiunse, con voce sempre rauca.

Takeshi si voltò verso di lui, sporse le labbra piegando il capo di lato.

"Eh? Non pensavo volessi davvero vederle!".

Rise scuotendo la testa e fece qualche passo nell'acqua, bagnando l'orlo ripiegato dei pantaloni.

"Visto che ho tutti buoni voti, neanche mio padre le chiede mai!".

Squalo si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Ho visto che la tua condotta è buona, ma ugualmente quel moccioso di Hibari ti ha messo sotto osservazione per possibili irregolarità".

Assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi brillarono, tingendosi di riflessi color perla.

Le sue labbra rosee erano sottili e strette.

Takeshi si passò la mano dietro la testa ridacchiando, raggiunse il bagnasciuga e scrollò le spalle infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

"Ah! Forse è per colpa del GDR. Portiamo sempre un sacco di caos a scuola, con quello!".

Squalo allungò le gambe e si stese su un fianco, osservando il cielo sopra di sé.

"Quando si tratta di Sawada, è il primo a insabbiare anche troppo. Passa da tutore dell'ordine in erba a un piccolo mafioso" borbottò.

Schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Voooooi! Ho chiesto direttamente a lui! Mi ha detto che cercavi di imboscarti con le tue fiamme in giro per scuola".

Corrugò la fronte pallida.

"Dimmi che non te le facevi a casa sotto il naso di tuo padre" sibilò.

Takeshi ridacchiò passandosi il dito sotto il naso, uscì dall'acqua avanzando sulla sabbia e si mise in ginocchio di fronte al Varia.

"Uh? Non sarai mica geloso!".

Rise con forza scuotendo il capo, poggiò le mani sulle sabbia.

"Faccio altre cose sotto il naso del vecchio!".

Squalo appoggiò la mano sana, priva di guanto, sulla sabbia e vi affondò le dita affusolate e pallide. Si diede la spinta e si alzò, ancheggiando avanzò fino al ragazzo. Gli prese il mento e glielo alzò.

"Deluso. Rispetto, ragazzo" disse, indurendo il tono.

Incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Lo so che stai cancellando i tuoi sbagli, ma...

Voi, devi comprendere".

Takeshi distolse lo sguardo sentendo un nodo alla gola, prese un respiro profondo e tornò a guardare Squalo con un sorriso.

"Lo so. Anche perché non ha molto senso rimediare ad errori che non capisci, no?" chiese.

Sentiva le dita di Squalo gelide sul mento, socchiuse appena gli occhi.

"Ho un sensei anche per questo. Per imparare onore, rispetto e comprensione. Perché tu conosci le regole migliori".

Chiuse gli occhi, sorrise ampiamente incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"Ah! E anche perché è divertente allenarsi con te!".

Squalo gli appoggiò la fronte su quella del ragazzo, curvando la schiena.

"Cos'erano quegli amanti per te?" domandò, addolcendo il tono.

Takeshi arrossì leggermente, si sporse sulle punte.

"Mi piacevano. Ero curioso e loro si divertivano a chiamarmi 'Capitano' e vezzeggiarmi. Io ...".

Sospirò, rilassando leggermente le spalle.

"Io adoravo sentirmi in quel modo, essere amato e cercato. Non pensavo che fosse una cosa seria per loro, così ho lasciato succedesse".

Guardò gli occhi perla di Squalo, puntellandosi con i piedi nudi sulla sabbia per essere alla sua altezza.

"Ho capito cos'è veramente l'amore con te. Prima era solo ... una cosa che faceva soffrire, ma che adoravo ricevere gratis".

Squalo gli posò un bacio sul collo.

"Tu sei affamato d'amore, lo so, ma...".

Gli passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoglieli.

"Però tu hai tradito i loro sentimenti, giocato con la fedeltà. Probabilmente per non rivolgere l'odio contro di te, quelle ragazze... anzi, quelle bambine, si sono odiate tra loro e hanno odiato loro stesse".

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi, annuì lentamente, il corpo completamente rilassato sotto le carezze di Squalo.

"Odiavo quel sentimento. Amore, fedeltà ... credevo fossero negativi".

Si morse il labbro.

"Dire 'Non volevo' è stupido. Volevo. Così come voglio a tutti i costi capire e rimediare. Per essere più come te".

Squalo gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Dovresti chiedere scusa a tutte quelle ragazze... e ragazzi se ci sono anche quelli.

E promettimi di non mettere mai più a rischio il tuo rapporto con tuo padre o la tua carriera scolastica con delle scappatelle".

Gli slacciò la cintura.

"Voi! Usavi le precauzioni?!" domandò.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi facendo di scatto un passo indietro, alzò le mani di fronte al volto e le agitò.

"Per prima cosa ho già chiesto scusa e mi sono offerto di aiutarle con qualsiasi cosa per farmi perdonare!".

Arrossì appena e ridacchiò.

"Secondo, certo che le usavo!".

Si grattò la guancia, sospirò e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

"E sì, non metterò mai più a rischio il rapporto con papà, è troppo importante".

Si sfiorò il bottone slacciato, deglutì e sollevò lo sguardo su Squalo.

"Non è che tu debba convincermi. Voglio già essere in grado di rimediare".

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Voi, lo vedi che ti hanno perdonato troppo velocemente?!

Sono coinvolte!" sbraitò.

Takeshi mugugnò passandosi la mano dietro il collo, annuì e lo guardò.

"Che dovrei fare? Trovargli dei fidanzati? Chiedere più spesso scusa? Dirlo ai genitori?" elencò.

Si grattò la testa e sorrise.

"Non me ho molto idea".

Squalo mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Aiutarle a dimenticarti, insieme alle scuse.

E se qualcuna di quelle mocciose ha bisogno di dote perché ai genitori non importa di loro, dillo al Boss, se ne occuperà lui" disse, indurendo il tono.

Si sporse in avanti.

Takeshi annuì, si avvicinò di qualche passo e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro sulla sabbia calda.

"Lo farò. Ma se Xanxus decide di tenere le bambine, ricordati che lo hai proposto tu".

Ridacchiò, si sporse e diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Squalo.

"Grazie, sensei" mormorò.

Squalo fletté le gambe e gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

"Di niente" mormorò.

Takeshi schiuse appena le labbra, allungò lentamente le braccia e le avvolse al collo di Squalo.

"Squalo? Perché quando parliamo di queste cose mi riempi di baci e carezze?" chiese.

Ridacchiò, passando le mani sulle spalle del Varia.

"Mi piace, però non so mai se è okay".

Squalo gli diede una leggera botta dietro al capo con la protesi.

Takeshi si massaggiò il collo, mugugnò e lo guardò dal basso.

"Cosa? Me lo chiedo davvero!" protestò.

Ridacchiò, prese un respiro ad occhi chiusi sentendo l'odore del mare pungergli le narici.

"È giusto così, no? Domandarsi se per l'altro è okay dovrebbe essere giusto".

"Provo ad avere una storia con te e voglio tu sia una persona che io possa volere" borbottò Squalo.

Si sfilò la casacca, la tenne con la mano sana e, dopo averla fatta ondeggiare, la lasciò precipitare sulla sabbia umida.

"Voi, però questo genere di domande sono giuste" convenne.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, si sfilò la maglia e fece scorrere le mani sulla divisa aderente di Squalo.

"Voglio essere il tuo tipo. Soprattutto perché voglio essere meglio di così, ed il tuo tipo sembra perfetto per questo!".

Squalo utilizzò la mano sana per abbassarsi il pantalone.

"Voi. Sei come la marea.

Puoi trascinare via un uomo per annegarlo o riportare in acqua al sicuro un abitante del mare.

Devi scegliere tu".

Takeshi gli strinse le braccia al collo e aderì a lui, gli posò un altro bacio sulle labbra e sorrise.

"Come la marea, annegherò tutto ciò che vorrà nuocere ai miei tesori" dichiarò.

Scese a baciargli il collo, abbassando i propri pantaloni con una mano.

Squalo gli passò la mano tra i capelli mentre gli baciava il collo con sempre più foga, arrossandogli la pelle chiara. Lo allontanò da sé e si abbassò, sedendosi sulla sabbia. Si sporse e avvicinò le labbra al membro di lui.

Takeshi fremette, si mise in ginocchio sulla sabbia e allungò le gambe vicino ai fianchi di Squalo.

"Woah, woah. Quello è il mio lavoro!" protestò.

Ridacchiò e lo baciò, carezzandogli dolcemente la schiena con una mano.

Squalo gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio e gli mordicchiò il collo, con la protesi gli afferrò una delle gambe e se la mise contro il fianco.

Takeshi gettò il capo all'indietro esponendo il collo, gli avvolse le gambe alla vita e le braccia al collo, si stese sulla sabbia trascinando il Varia su di sé. Sorrise, lo baciò ancora spingendo su e giù il bacino.

Squalo si lasciò penetrare, stringendo gli occhi e, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio, assecondò i movimenti del più giovane.

Takeshi sobbalzò sorpreso ingoiando un ansito, si umettò le labbra e gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia.

< Paragona me alla marea, ma sono io a venire trascinato > si disse.

Gli strinse le braccia al collo e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi di piacere.

"Sai che dovresti stare sopra tu, vero?" sussurrò.

Ridacchiò roco, gli baciò il naso.

Squalo chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò sulla guancia, sfiorandogli l'occhio con il labbro superiore.

Takeshi sorrise addolcendo lo sguardo, prese a muovere piano il bacino su e giù ritmicamente, con le guance arrossate.

Gli ansiti di Squalo si confondevano con il rumore del mare.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi accentuando la presa delle gambe sui fianchi di Squalo, muoveva il bacino su e giù tenendo i talloni affondati nella sabbia e stringendogli le braccia al collo.

Squalo gli afferrò con la mano sana la spalla e gli conficcò le unghie, con un lungo gemito strozzato venne e si abbandonò sopra il ragazzo.

Takeshi gemette roco, continuò a spingere puntellandosi con i piedi sulla sabbia. Venne con un ansito prolungato, strinse a sé Squalo e gli poggiò la mano tra i capelli argentei.

"Anche tu sei come la marea, sensei" mormorò.

Squalo sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

 


End file.
